Where the Heart Lies
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: He figured he had all the time in the world to tell her... she already loved someone else.


**Pairings: **Onesided Chrom x F!Robin, Gaius x Robin, Chrom x Sumia

**Timeline: **All over the place… Slight spoilers for chapter 11

**Warnings: **Angsty Chrom, bitterness and heavily implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem: Awakening

**Authors Note: **I was in the mood for something angsty and Chrom happened to be my target of choice. Hopefully I'll get some fluff up but for now, it's some angst!

* * *

"_I've lost love. I've tried to reclaim a lost love and didn't know how to do it."_

_~ Sam Worthington_

* * *

"Did you settle for me?" Sumia's dreadfully quiet voice interrupted the faint panting following their passionate love making session.

Chrom rolled onto his side to lovingly caress her cheek. "What makes you say that?" _Please don't press upon it. Please._ He's exhausted, sweaty and satisfied.

Her grey eyes wavered uncertainly. "I won't be mad, Chrom. It's okay… I know where your heart lies."

He hesitated.

* * *

**.x.**

* * *

Whenever it happened he was just appreciative that he did realize it. Perhaps it after the numerous nude walkins and war briefing strategies did Chrom first think _I love you._

Robin meant the world to him. She, his chief tactician, closest friend and the woman who mapped her own stars, was the only one for him. He would have given the world for her to love him. He would've sacrificed the sun and moon just for her to grace him with a smile. He figured he had all the time in the world to proclaim his love for her. There was no rush; the war levelled off the rush.

He hasn't seen her in days aside from when their locked battle. He sought her out.

Chrom's heart fluttered. Robin was holding a large bundle of sticks for that evenings bear roasting. He smiled. He was going to offer his assistance.

That was until a thief they'd recruited into the army just a few weeks prior swooped in and snatched Robin's stack of sticks. Chrom chuckled when she yelled at him. _He hasn't learned Robin's tendencies yet._ His laugh cut off immediately when he noticed she was blushing.

He ducked around the nearest tent.

* * *

"Alright, so I spotted a herd of Risen in the field over. I figured Libra and Tharja could handle the west side of the field whereas Lon'Qu and Lissa took the east side," Robin said during her daily strategy meetings. The recruits – Chrom included – eyed her with unmasked confusion.

Gaius, who was seated at the table behind the chestnut haired tactician, spoke up, "Uh, I don't mean to question your integrity Bubbles, but why are you sending them off to face death." Chrom gritted his teeth.

Robin snorted, "It's to strengthen our bonds before we face Gangrel. I presume stronger relationships during battle will prevent injuries."

A general consensus was agreed upon that Robin's intentions were most likely going to keep them alive in the long run. Robin traced her fingers over her map, pointing to dots marked risen and sending a wide variety of troupes out to different locations.

"Gaius and I will handle this small group of Risen while Chrom and Sumia deal with this somewhat larger group just a meadow over," Robin finished. Chrom's stomach twisted painfully.

Maybe he didn't have as much time as he thought.

* * *

"Robin, I need your aid," Chrom gasped, gripping her wrist. Robin furrowed her brow but nonetheless complied.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity of being away from her, he had her with him. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and pointed to an unmarked road on the map. "If we go this way, it's a lower chance of being seen." She's abandoned her cloak on a chain in the corner. Chrom longed to brush her hair over her bare shoulders.

Now was his opportunity to tell her how he felt. He grasped her fingers. She glanced up sharply. "Robin, I—"

"Bubbles, Blue, a horde of Risen just appeared near camp," Gaius wheezed, clutching the tent flap.

Robin cursed, gently pulled her fingers from his hold and sprinted to her cloak, "Sorry Chrom, it'll have to wait until later. Hurry." She added the last bit almost as an afterthought and followed Gaius into the fray.

Chrom slammed his fists down on the table. He seized Falchion and raced after his comrades. He wasn't blind though. He definitely saw the gorgeous pendant dangling around Robin's neck.

Maybe it was naive... but he wanted to pretend he didn't know who gave it to her.

* * *

Chrom knew before she walked up to him that he'd lost her. She fidgeted and clutched her left hand to her breast.

"I know war time isn't a good time for this, but I wanted to tell you anyways," Robin said. She didn't wait for him to answer; instead she peeled off her glove. "Once we defeat Gangrel I'm going to marry Gaius. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. After all you're my best friend."

He forged a grin. "Of course I'm okay with it. You belong together." _Robin, wait, please, I love you, don't marry him. You belong with me. I wanted to be enough for you. To make you smile. _Her smile could have powered the sun. _Were you ever mine?_

That was the moment his heart broke.

* * *

Chrom wiped the sweat away from his brow with the back of his hand. It's over. They defeated Gangrel. Everything could return to normal.

Except it couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, Chrom couldn't avoid seeing Gaius dive in and plant a kiss on Robin's lips.

Someone touched his shoulder. Sumia. She smiled at him. He's tired of feeling hurt and lost. He just wanted to feel something sweet. So he did the stupidest thing he could think of.

"Sumia, will you marry me?"

* * *

**.x.**

* * *

"My heart lies with you, my love," he promised, kissing her tenderly. Sumia radiated and wrapped her arms around him. One day he'll forgive himself for lying to her.

One day, he'll forgive himself for thinking, _Robin, you were the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we could have built a peaceful world, just you and me._

* * *

**So much** angst… Or maybe it was just me. Did I make Chrom brood enough? I don't know… it seemed angsty enough for me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope the formatting made sense (。-ω-)ﾉ I feel bad for Sumia... (இ﹏இ`｡)

~Emerald~


End file.
